


[Podfic] Walk, Don't Run

by oohshinyfangirl



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohshinyfangirl/pseuds/oohshinyfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine's running too fast, looking everywhere, until someone tells him that maybe the owner of the name written on his skin is supposed to find him instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Walk, Don't Run

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Walk, Don't Run](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14854) by impromptucoffee. 



> I fell in love with this concept right away. There are several authors who have done the "name of your soulmate written on your skin" prompt, and this is one of the very best. I'm so happy [**impromptucoffee**](http://impromptucoffee.livejournal.com/) allowed me to record it!

[Walk, Don't Run](http://oohshinyfangirl.livejournal.com/5364.html)  
Rating: PG

Length: 00:16:26  
Download: [MB3|15.05MB](http://www.mediafire.com/?u4z8fet3ox9gma7)  
Crossposted: [gleepodfic](http://gleepodfic.livejournal.com/), [kurt_blaine](http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com/), [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/), [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.livejournal.com/)  



End file.
